Leave the light on
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Edward is a US marine , he and bella are married, have 3 kids. will Bella be able to deal with him leaving. who will help her with the kids? ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Leave**** the**** light**** on**

**Summary: Edward is an US marine. ****Married. With three kids. How will Bella deal with the loneliness? Will she keep hope or will her world crumble apart?**

**Chapter 1: Final goodbyes **

I stared at him for the last time without letting go. If I did .it could probably be the last time I would hug him

"Daddy?" Danny asked shyly. Edward looked down at our son. He had tears on his eyes and was grabbed to Edwards's bag. He kneeled down and picked him up. Danny wrapped his arms around his father's neck

"You'll take care of the girls for me wont you?" Edward smiled sweetly. Danny nodded still insecure of how he would handle taking care of me Nessie, and Hannah

"I make sure he does daddy" Nessie smiled widely from my arms. Hannah chuckled. It was a beautiful picture. All laughing from my kids and peace. But I knew this would last. If Edward left my whole world was going to crumble and I knew it. My kids ignored it. But they were too young to understand what was going on

"I'll miss you all" Edward smiled for the last time. He placed Danny on the ground and Alice and Rose came to meet us

"Come on kids" Alice grabbed nessie's hand and picked up Hannah Danny was also picked up by Rose.

"Say goodbye to daddy" Alice said. My kids waving and Edward being though for them broke my heart

"So I guess this is it right?" I said sadly wrapping my arms around his neck

"It's not the end Bella, I'll be back soon" he kissed my lips softly. And I hugged him once again

"You have to come back. If you don't. I don't know what I'll do… the kids … Charlie" I started sobbing softly. He cleaned my tears with his finger

"Stop it" he said sweetly. He picked me up momentarily and kisses me once again, passionately

This felt like the end. Although I hoped with all my heart that he would come back and we would never go to that hell again

**Ok. First twilight human story . kids ages are the following **

**Nessie: 6**

**Hannah: 3**

**Danny: 4**

**Hope you like it! I don't own twilight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leave the light on**

**Summary: Edward is an US marine. Married. With three kids. How will Bella deal with the loneliness? Will she keep hope or will her world crumble apart?**

Chapter 2: what will we do?

The Cullen family had said goodbye to their leading man a few weeks ago. Everyone was dealing with it in a different way.

Bella kept herself swallowed shopping with Alice, even though she hated the whole compulsive disorder of spending your money with no reason, it made it forget that he wasn't around.

Nessie helped her mother with Danny and Hannah, keeping them busy with games and movies, but still she didn't understand or knew if Edward would ever come back.

Danny, innocent as he was, spoke with his father every night, telling about his day at preschool and making sure the girls were ok like he had promised.

Hannah on the other hand, didn't understand a bit of what was going on. She still hoped for her daddy to come home after work and tuck her in.

Edward's parents, Carlisle and esme did everything they could to help Bella and the kids out, leaving in a small town like forks made it hard for them to take the kids out; there wasn't a lot to do.

Charlie seemed reluctant to accept that her daughter was depressed. But as a cop he understood perfectly what it meant to be in battle and about duty

Emmett and Alice, being Edward's big brother and little sister felt very protective of Bella and the kids, Emmett would take the kids to the beach and pick them up from school, make jokes which would make them laugh. While Alice would take Nessie dress shopping and the little ones toys shopping.

Everyone had a way of dealing with that part of them that was missing. Waiting for him to show up at the doorstep.

**Okay guys chapter 2!! Any suggestion for the future??**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leave the light on**

**Summary: Edward is an US marine. Married. With three kids. How will Bella deal with the loneliness? Will she keep hope or will her world crumble apart?**

Chapter 3: without reason

Bella's POV

I arrived at Jacob's place. It was late and he might be sleeping. But I didn't care. I needed to talk to someone other than the essence of him

"Bella?" his voice seemed worried "you okay?"

"Sure, I just need to talk, I'm sorry I came at this hour" I smiled shyly

"Come in" I sat on the nearest couch. He sat next to me "what's wrong?"

"I …" I didn't want him to see me like this, but I needed to get it out of my chest "you should think I'm crazy"

"No, you are worried about him" Jake smiled "that's not wrong"

"I wish I was strong like my kids" I admitted ashamed

"They are kids, they are strong because their mom is sad and they know it" Jake spoke wisely

"Yeah and their mother is pathetic" I sniffed and a tear rolled down my face. He cleaned it up with his finger

"He'll be okay Bells" Jake chuckled "he's stubborn as you are, he won't give up"

I smiled. It made me feel better

"And don't worry about the hour alright. I promised you I would be here" he hugged me warmly "and I will"

"I know you will. Thanks Jacob"

_Dear Edward: _

_I miss you baby, you have no idea how much, my chest hurts with the simple thought of you, I wish you were here to keep me warm at night. To tuck the kids into bed, to whip their tears out _

_Love always _

_Bella _

**Chapter 3! Dedicated to Mojito who loves Jake!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Leave the light on**

**Summary: Edward is an US marine. Married. With three kids. How will Bella deal with the loneliness? Will she keep hope or will her world crumble apart?**

Chapter 4: bonding

"Are you sure you want to do this Emmett?" Bella asked groaning

"sure B, jasper and I will make sure he has fun, and the girls love shopping" Emett hugged her

"ok. Thanks" she breathed deeply

"you have fun at Jessica's pool party" Jasper encouraged her

"We got it cover sweetie" Alice assured her

_Everyone seemed more calmed today. Even the kids, would she be able to hold it together at Jess's party?_

"Wow Arizona!" Mike opened the jeep's door for her "where did you get that?"

"It's Emmett's" Bella laughed.

"nice" Tyler pointed out

"Come on! Angela is been asking forever for you "Tyler told her

"Bella!" Jessica and Angela hurried to meet her

"hey guys!" Bella hugged them

"where are your babies?" Jess asked

"Emmett and the rest offered their services for babysitting "

Her friends chuckled

_Maybe this was a good idea_

Meanwhile….

"auntie Rose?" Nessie asked as the girls made their way to the mall

"yeah?" Rosalie asked

"why didn't mummy come with us?"

"cause she doesn't really likes shopping" Alice said indignally . rose smiled

"she wanted to see her old friends" she said

"oh" Nessie remained quiet "so she is not sad about daddy anymore?"

"well that helps" Alice handed Nessie an ice cream

"when will he come back?" Nessie asked innocently

"still don't know honey" Alice said smiling. She smiled back

_I wish he was back so mummy wouldn't be so sad_

**Chapter 4!! Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Leave the light on**

**Summary: Edward is an US marine. Married. With three kids. How will Bella deal with the loneliness? Will she keep hope or will her world crumble apart?**

Chapter 5: night talk

"I don't know if you can hear me daddy" Danny whispered "but I need you to come home. We all do"

**Somewhere out there**

"Hey Cullen, you're off huh?" Ruster asked

"yeah, I'm just beat up" Edward brushed his hair

"Come on, just one beer" Ollie begged

"Sorry not tonight guys" Edward smiled serious

"Fine, maybe next time" Ruster gave up

"see you later" Ollie and his friend walked away . Edward headed for his tent which he shared with Zeke Thompson

"hey" z said "tired?"

"I little yeah " Edward rested his head on the pillow and lying there on his bunk bed the only thing he could think of was his family . He glanced under the bed and went trough his bag . he got out a small wooden box and a picture that on the back read_ California trip_

The picture showed a Cullen family picture Edward at the front. Bella next to him holding a much younger Hannah. Carlisle and Esme behind them. Emmett holding KJ and Rose holding Nessie. Alice and Jasper kneeled down with Coco in front of Bella and Edward and Danny on Edward's shoulder's. Jacob and Charlie holding Abby were next to Esme and Carlisle

Edward felt like he was about to cry. he breathed lightly

"You okay?" Zeke asked glancing at the picture "your family?"

Edward nodded softly . he handed him the picture. Zeke stared at it for a while

"You are married?" he was shocked. He was he thought not even 30

"Yeah, her name is Bella" Edward gasped _saying her named hurt_

"Those kids?" Zeke asked again

"Nessie 6, Hannah 3 and Danny 4" Edward said softly "the others are my niececes and nephew"

"Oh, it must be hard being all the way out here" zeke admitted handing the picture back

"it is" Edward laughed "specially at night"

"How come?" he asked confused

"at this hour I would be calling my mom or watching a movie with my girls" Edward confessed

"oh" zeke mumbled " I also would be doing something with my wife, like cooking or so"

"Cooking?" Cullen raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, she likes to eat cookies and wants to learn to cook for when the baby comes along" zeke smiled

Edward sat up straight "is she…?"

"The baby is due in September" zeke said

"That's a month from now" Edward mumbled at laud

"I know" he groaned

"Sorry" Edward smiled warmly "having a baby is great. Trust me I would know"

"How does it feel?" zeke asked his pal

"Well when Nessie was born, Bella and I were really young. Freaking out , but my sister was really supportive, since she was already a bit experienced" Edward chuckled by the thought of Emmett's son KJ and Alice's little princesses Coco and Abby.

**A/N: KJ is Rose and Emmett's 3 year old boy and Coco and Abby are Alice's and Jasper's daughters (6 months and 7 years old)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Leave the light on**

**Summary: Edward is an US marine. Married. With three kids. How will Bella deal with the loneliness? Will she keep hope or will her world crumble apart?**

Chapter 6: childhood memories

A light blinded Edward . he woke up on a hospital bed three days later. His buddies were all around him

"Cullen?" Ruster asked "how do you feel?"

"Like a car just ran me over "he tried to sit up straight

"Is better if you just stay there man" Zeke advised him

"What happened?" Edward asked

"You don't remember?" Ollie asked worried

"Nope" Edward said simply

"You got hit by a bullet, trying to get Grey out off the way" zeke told him

"The bullet hit you on the helmet" Ollie said "and you fainted"

"is grey okay?" Edward asked

"Thanks to you he is" Ollie congratulated him

"Mr. Cullen how you feeling?" the doctor came to his bed

"My head hurts like hell" Edward whispered

"Well, looks like you took quite a spill" the doctor laughed

"You talk like my dad" Edward joked

"Well seems like your dad is a great person and very wise too" the doctor smiled

"wait until he hears that, he wont keep quiet about it" Cullen smiled

"come on boys Mr. Cullen has to rest" the doctor made his way out of the room followed by the rest of the marines. After a few minutes he finally got to close his eyes

_Flashback…_

"_come on Edward!" Alice called her brother "mom says dinner is ready!" _

"_I have to go" Edward said sadly "see you later Bells!" Edward brushed Bella's hair and walked away_

"_I called like ages ago Edward!" Alice complained when he reached the kitchen _

"_sorry, I was saying goodbye to Bella mom" he said sitting on the table_

"_honey you know all love Bella but your dad doesn't have a lot of time off" esme laughed_

"_sweetie cut it off, he's just a boy" Carlisle handed Edward a plate _

"_sorry dad" Edward said honestly _

"_what's for dinner?!" Emmett sat on the table soundly_

"_Emmett!" Esme and Alice said in unison _

"_sorry I was late, I was…" Emmett stuttered_

"_just eat Emmett" Alice stickled her tongue out _

"_here" Edward handed his brother a plate _

"_thanks" Emmett smiled. And tongued at Alice. Edward laughed when Alice got all red_

**A/N: Emmett is 3 years older than Edward and Alice is 2 years younger than Edward **

**Emmett: 11**

**Edward: 8**

**Alice: 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Leave the light on**

**Summary: Edward is an US marine. Married. With three kids. How will Bella deal with the loneliness? Will she keep hope or will her world crumble apart?**

Chapter 7: daddy!!

As Bella arrived at the hospital, the kids waited to see their father who had been transferred from irak to phoenix

"bella!" alice smiled when she saw her best friend sitting with the kids in the waiting room , bella threw herself to her

"it's okay" she told her "Edward is back"

"yeah" she said cleaning her eyes with the back of her palm "where is Jasper?"

"he´ll be bringing the kids later, I just was dying to see my big brother" Alice said sitting next to bella on a chair

"auntie Alice!" Nessie said excitedly . her siblings were sleeping next to her

"hey Ness, so you exited about seeing your daddy?" Alice smiled

"yeah!" she said proudly "I just cant believe they fell sleep!" she said refereeing to Danny and Ace

"oh" Alice laughed "right"

"any word on Emmett?" Bella asked Alice

"yeah , he and Rose are just going to drop KJ with Rose's mom" Alice told her "how are you?"

"fine" she lied . Nessie looked expectantly at her "scared" she whispered

"don't worry, he's fine Bells" Alice assured her

"Mrs. Cullen?" a nurse reached them "the doctor will talk to you now"

"thanks" Alice said weakly

"can I come?" Nessie asked Bella, but alice pulled her back "but…"

"your mummy has to go first Ness, come on stay with me, olay?" Alice sat her back on the char as Bella walked away

"how is he?" Bella asked the nurse . she didn't answer

"bella?" a doctor met her "Edward told me you don't like formalities" he laughed

"he did?" bella smiled weakly , boy she missed him

"I'm doctor Penn" he offered her to walk as they spoke "he might be a little weak after the surgery but you can see him before he goes in"

"can my kids see him?" Bella asked

"sure, just make sure they are gentle" the doctor advised her

"right, I will, thank you doctor" Bella returned to the waiting room . people had arrived while she was with doctor penn

"Bells!" Jake hugged her thigh "have you seen him?"

"no, not yet" she broke the hug . Carlisle walked to them

"hey, the doctor says he is going into surgery in an hour or so" Bella told Edward's dad

"I' ll go find him" Carlisle said kissing Bella on the cheek

"come on guys, let's go see dad" Bella told her kids. Danny and Hannah were now awake

When they reached Edward's room , bella told the kids what the doctor had told her . Edward was lying on the hospital bed . he wasn't awake, so bella walked slowly . she was holding Hannah while Nessie and danny followed close, she placed Hannah on the char next to the bed . she told the kids to seat on the couch near by .

"hey" Edward spoke quietly

"Daddy!" Hannah was the first to threw herself to him

"easy baby" Bella picked her up, she leaned to hug him, kiss him, touch him, it had been so long

"I missed you" he whispered kissing her, Bella had tears in her eyes. He kissed them off, Hannah was between them "mummy, cant breath" she said. Bella and Edward chuckled . Nessie and Danny had been quiet all that time unsure to move. In that moment they jumped to the bed and hugged Edward close

"I kept them safe daddy, I did" Danny said proudly

"good boy, I knew you could do it" he kissed him on the forehead and Danny stayed close

"glad to see you are alive" Jacob, who had arrived said sweetly

"hey Jake" Edward said "thank you"

"sure, you would have done the same thing if it was me" Jacob laughed

"okay guys, we have to leave your daddy rest okay?" Bella said

"no!" the 3 kids said in unison "we want to stay. Can we stay daddy?"

"come on guys, you'll see him later okay" Jacob said

"fine" the three left the room with Jake leaving Bella and Edward alone

"so everyone is here?" Edward asked

"yeah, Emmett, Alice and your parents" Bella said

"let me guess… dad is talking to dr penn" Edward laughed as Bella nodded

**Chapter 7!! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
